Simply Jealous
by Fire Cookie-kun
Summary: No one really likes someone who's rude, only thinks about themselves, and just, well, a bit annoying. So how will Endou react when the new student that joins his class, who's all of this put together starts taking a liking to him? And how will Gouenji feel about it when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! IM BACK! Im super happy cause theres wifi in the hotel! YAY! If you haven't already guessed, yes, this is another EnGou fanfic, but its not as dramatic and detailed as the talk. I think most of my fanfic are going to be EnGou if you're wondering :P so one with the story! I hope you enjoy it.**

A large private jet lifted off the tar mat, and began rising in the air, soon flying high enough to break through the thick layer of white clouds and flow through the blue sky. A teenage girl wearing a designer shirt, red jacket, blue jeans and leather boots, sat in her sit looking out the window, completely bored out of her mind. She sighed in annoyance and turned towards her dad, sitting in the aisle next to her working on his laptop.  
"Dad," she said, trying to get us attention, but failing as he just continued to type on his laptop.  
"Dad!" She said louder, but still not getting a response.  
"DAD!" She yelled. Her dad finally lifted his head to his daughter.  
"Honey, please don't yell," he said sweetly.  
"Well I'm bored," she replied pouting, while sinking down into her chair. "Tell me again why we have to go to Japan?"  
"Because honey, this is for work," he replied turning back to his laptop.  
"But why did I have to come with you? Why couldn't I have just stayed with mum?"

"Don't you usually like coming along with me when I go to other countries for work?" Her dad asked.  
"Yeah, but that's when you're going to a cool country, like Spain or England or France, but Japan?" She said in disgust.  
"What's so bad about Japan?"  
"It's just weird. I mean, no one specks english, there's nothing eat but rice and noodles, and there's nothing to buy but those stupid figures of girls in sailor costumes!" She yelled.  
"Honey, not everything you said is true. Many people in Japan speck English, Japan has many different foods you can try, and there's lots of new things you can buy, like kimonos. Do you want my to buy you a kimono?" Her father asked, trying to convince her into liking Japan.

"No I do not want a kimo... Kimo... Whatever you just said," she said in frustration turning her attention back to the window.  
Her father sighed, closed his laptop, got out of his sit and moved to the sit next to his daughter.  
"Look baby, I know this is annoying, but trust me, you'll love Japan. Just give it a shot," he said putting his hand on hers.  
There was a long pause before the girl answered. "Fine..." She huffed.  
"Good," he said with a smile, and went back to his sit. "Oh, and that reminds me. You start you new school on Monday ok? If I remember correctly, it's called Raimon."  
She didn't reply. She only continued to stare out of her window.

XxxxxX

Monday morning was just the same as any morning for the students at Raimon. Everyone walked into school, greeted their friends and went into the main building for class. The school's beloved soccer captain and ace striker sat in their classroom talking waiting for the beginning of homeroom.  
"Why didn't you invite me Gouenji?" The star goalkeeper said with a slightly offended mixed with puppy dog eyes face.  
"I already told you. It was a family reunion, " the striker replied, not looking up from the book he was reading. "It would be strange if I invited you."  
"But I'm like apart of your family," Endou debated. Gouenji looked up from his book, still having the same expression on his face.  
"Endou, you being my boyfriend doesn't make you part of my family."  
"I still would have liked to have come though," Endou replied, crossing his arms and sinked into his chair.

Gouenji sighed, and closed his book before looking at Endou.  
"Trust me Endou, my family isn't the most enjoyable in the world. You'd probably be bored out of your mind if you came," Gouenji explained.  
"Still. It would have been an opportunity to learn more about you and your family," Endou said.  
"Learn more about me?" Gouenji repeated slightly surprised. "Why do you want to do that?"  
"I just do sweetie!" He replied with a smile. Gouenji frowned immediately.  
"You know I hate being called names, especially 'that'," Gouenji said firming with annoyance.  
"Sorry!" Endou laughed. "But the next time you have a reunion, can I come?"  
Gouenji continued to look at his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised. "Oh alright," he said rolling his eyes, only making Endou smile happily.  
Suddenly a large group of people started to crowd around the windows of the classroom. Endou and Gouenji looked at each other, before getting up and going to take a look.

"Aki," Endou said to his close friend standing near the window. "What's going on?"  
"Oh hey Endou. Well I'm not a hundred percent sure myself, but I think it's that down there," she said pointing outside.  
Endou looked outside, to see a shiny black car parked by the school gate with another large amount of students crowded trying to get a look.  
"Who's car is that?" Gouenji asked.  
"Probably the new student's," said a voice from the back of the group. Endou, Gouenji and Aki all turned around to see Kidou.  
"New student?" Endou asked. Kidou nodded.  
"She's from America, and her dad is really well known for his work, so their family is very rich," Kidou explained as he walked to meet his friend near the window.  
"I wonder what she's like?" Aki asked still looking down on the car. Suddenly the front car door opened, and a tall man in a black suit wearing sun glasses stepped out. Everyone in the classroom gasped and began gossiping and whispering to themselves.

"I take it that's the dad?" Gouenji said.  
"Yes. Mr Tony Vandorn," Kidou said.  
"How do you know his name?" Endou asked.  
"I told you, he's really know well for his work. He has numerous companies all around the world. My father sometimes works with some staff of his," Kidou explained.  
"Wow..." Endou said, facing back to the window.  
Back outside, the man walked around to the back door of the car and opened it, having a teenage girl in a red jacker, blue jeans, leather boots and a large sunglasses stepped out.  
"And I take it that's the new student?" Gouenji said before turning away from the window.  
"Look at what she's wearing," Aki said in amazement.  
"Kidou do you know who she is?" Endou asked looking at Kidou.  
"That's what I don't know. I only know her father's name," Kidou said.  
"I wonder what it is?" Endou asked to himself, looking back to her. Gouenji looked towards Endou, wondering why he was so curious about this new girl. Finally the school bell rang out and everyone went to their sits waiting for the teacher.

XxxxX

Twenty minutes after the school bell had gone, and the teacher still hadn't come for homeroom. Most of the students weren't really worried, so they all just talked among themselves, including Endou, Gouenji, Kidou and Aki, who all sat in a group around Kidou's table, bombarding him with questions about the new student.  
"Do you know how old she is? Is she nice? Do you think she likes soccer?" Endou asked.  
"I don't even know her name. Why would I know all of those things?" Kidou replied slightly annoyed.  
"Sorry, I was just wondering," Endou said scratching the back of his head with a smile.  
'Why is he so interested in this girl he's never even met before?' Gouenji thought to himself.  
"Everyone! Back to your sits!" Everyone turned towards the door to see the teacher walking into the classroom. Everyone moved to their sits as he moved to his desk at the front of the class.  
"Ok everyone, sorry I'm late, but I had some busy to attend to. As you all may know, we have a new student today, and we have the honour of having her in our class," the teacher explained. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Chanel Vandorn," he announced before the same girl from before walked into the room. She had the most dissatisfied look on her face, like she utterly did not want to be here.

"Chanel will be joining our class for a few weeks. I hope you make her feel welcome," the teacher explained. "Chanel, would you like to say hello to everyone?"  
Chanel sighed and took off her sun glasses, before greeting everyone. "Yeah, hi. I'm Chanel. Nice to meet you, whatever..." She said without a single care.  
Everyone in the class went silent. They weren't really used to being greeted so rudely.  
The teacher cleared his throat to break the silence. "Well... Um... Chanel how about we have someone help you around the school a bit, because you don't really know your own way yet," he suggested.  
"Ok fine," she said.  
He looked up and around the classroom, searching for a student, secretly knowing no wanted to be selected. "Um... Endou," he said.  
After hearing his name, Endou stood up. "Yes sir?"  
"Would you like to escort Chanel around the school after class?"  
Endou smiled. "Sure. I'd be happy to."

"Good. Chanel, why don't you go take a sit?" The teacher asked, but Chanel wasn't listening. She had her eyes fixed on Endou.  
"Um... Chanel?"  
"What?" She snapped.  
"You can take a sit now," he said.  
Chanel didn't replied, she just walked to her sit right next to Aki.  
"Well, now that we've finished with introductions, lets get to work. Everyone, please open your text books to page 81."  
After Chanel sat down, Aki personally greeted herself. "Hi Chanel, I'm Aki. It's nice to meet you," she said sweetly.  
"Yeah hi. Listen, you know that guy over there, the one with the orange thing around his head, what's his name again?" Chanel asked pointing.  
"Oh, him? His name is Endou," Aki explained.  
"Endou..." Chanel said to herself. "What does he do? Is he smart? Athletic? Popular?" Chanel questioned.  
"Well... Umm..." Aki mumbled, confused on why she was asking these strange questions all of a sudden. "Well, he's the captain of the soccer team, and the previous FFI Japan National team. He's pretty well known for his goalkeeper skills too."  
"Well known as in, school wise, or..."  
"World wide really. Some people say he's one of the best goalkeepers in the world for his age," Aki explained.  
A big smile appeared on Chanel's face when she hear 'best in the world'.

"Sorry everyone. I left some things on my desk in my office. I'm just going to go get them. Everyone just talk quietly among themselves," the teacher said before leaving the room.  
Everyone moved to their friends and began chatting away just like before. As everyone was talking, Chanel stood up and went over to Endou, who was sitting with Gouenji and Kidou.  
"Endou, why were you happy to show that new girl around? She's so rude," Kidou whispered.  
"I don't know. I just remember how scary it was for me when I first came to Raimon. I knew nothing about this school. I just want to help out, that's all," Endou explained.  
"You always care about others don't you?" Gouenji said smiling.  
"I can't help it," he replied smiling, before he noticed Chanel standing right next to him.  
"Hey. Endou was it?" She asked.  
"Uh... Yeah. Endou Mamoru," he said standing up. "And you're Chanel, right? It's nice to meet you."  
"Yeah. Listen, I just wanted to say thanks for offering to help me around school," Chanel said in a sweet voice. Endou, Gouenji and Kidou all looked at her surprised. Gouenji and Kidou, who were still sitting down opposite each other, gave each other a look saying "Why is she acting so nice?!"

"No problem. I'm glad I could help out."  
"So after class, could you show me around?"  
"Sure. Is it ok if my friends come along too?" Endou asked.  
"Friends?" Chanel said.  
"Yeah. These are my friends Gouenji and Kidou," Endou explained, before both Gouenji and Kidou waved as a sign of hello.  
"I thought it would only be you and me," she said sulking, making herself look like she was about to cry.  
"Wait. It can just be you and me if you like. It was just an idea. I mean Gouenji and Kidou won't mind, right guys?" Endou asked hesitantly trying to satisfied Chanel.  
"Yeah that's fine. We both have things to do anyways," Kidou said.  
"See? They're totally fine with it."  
"Ok," she said, instantly changing the expression on her face. "Oh and I have a few questions before we head off later. Can I ask you them now?"  
"Uh... Sure, ok," Endou replied, before having Chanel link her arm around his.  
"Cool. You guys don't mind if I steal him for a bit? Thanks," she said, before the two of them walked off to a free table on the other side of the classroom.

"Well that was strange," Kidou said. "Right Gouenji?"  
"Yeah... Strange..." Gouenji replied.  
"Is something wrong Gouenji?" Kidou asked.  
Gouenji shook his head with out saying a word.  
'Am I just a friend to you Endou?' Gouenji thought.

XxxxX

For the rest of the day, Endou showed Chanel around the school. He showed her the classrooms, the gym, the pool, the tennis courts, the running track, the hall, everywhere, and were now heading down the corridor of the main building to the stairs to get back to the classroom.  
"So yeah. I think that's everything. Do you sort of know your way around the school now?" Endou asked.  
"Yeah I do. Thanks a lot," Chanel said, still putting on a sweet voice. "But, I have one more question for you."  
"Sure. Ask away," Endou insisted.  
"Well, I was just wondering but... Are you seeing anyone right now?" She said, no longer in a sweet voice, but more of a seductive tone.  
"Seeing anyone? You mean... Dating?" Endou asked.  
Chanel nodded. Endou didn't know what to say. Should he say he was dating Gouenji? But only the soccer club knew that, and if that got out to the rest of the school, Gouenji would kill him.  
There was a long pause before Endou finally said his answer.  
"Um... No, I'm not seeing anyone. Why?" He asked, trying to act like he didn't know what was going on.

"Well, maybe we could spend some more time together," Chanel said, moving closer and closer to Endou, making him feel a little uncomfortable.  
"Uh... Sure. I guess..." Endou replied, trying to mover further and further away every time Chanel moved closer.  
Suddenly, the end of day bell went off, and you could hear all of the students coming out of their classrooms from the upper floors.  
"Well I'm glad I could show you around. I'll see you tomorrow," Endou said quickly and awkwardly before running the rest of the length of the corridor and up the stairs to the level of his classroom. Chanel watched him as he disappeared up the stairs, before laughing under her breath.  
"The plan is working," she said to herself. "He seems to like me. No one would be that uncomfortable around someone they didn't like. Now all I have to do is to get him to like me even more, and then I'll be known everywhere as "The world's best goalkeeper's girlfriend". I'll be famous!"  
Back upstairs, Endou was leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath from running up the stairs so quickly. What just happened?" He thought.

"Endou!" He heard his name being called from down the corridor, before looking up and seeing Kidou.  
"There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you."  
"We've?" Endou asked.  
"Gouenji and I. We know you were with Chanel, but we couldn't find you anywhere. Gouenji insisted we went looking for you."  
Endou was quite surprised. "Why did Gouenji want to go looking for me?"  
"I don't know really," Kidou said. "But he just wanted to find you."  
"Did he need to tell me something?" Endou asked.  
"I told you, I don't really know. He just wanted to go find you. I don't think it's important though."  
"Oh... Ok then," Endou said, trying to think why Gouenji was looking for him.  
"Anyways, how was showing Chanel around?" Kidou asked as the two of them began walking down the corridor to their lockers.  
"Yeah... I guess you could say it went pretty good. But..." Endou said.  
"What is it?" Kidou asked.  
"Well... She acted... Very strange. Like she was super attached, and clingy."

Kidou sighed and started to laugh.  
"Why are you laughing?" Endou snapped.  
"Because I've seen this sort of behaviour before," Kidou said still having a smile on his face. Endou was completely confused by what he was talking about.  
"What do you mean? Do you know why she's acting like she is?" Endou asked with hope in his voice.  
"Well yeah. I think she may have taken a liking to you," Kidou explained.  
Endou stopped in his tracks.  
"Ohhhh! Now I get it!" He said loudly.  
"Did you know she liked you?" Kidou asked after stopping along side with Endou.  
"Well yeah. Cause she sort of asked if I was dating anyone."  
"What?! Are you serious?" Kidou asked. "What did you say?"  
"I told her I wasn't seeing anyone," Endou said before looking towards Kidou.  
"WHAT?!" Kidou yelled. "Are you insane?!"  
"What? What did I do?" Endou asked innocently.  
"Why didn't you tell her you were dating Gouenji?" Kidou asked demanding to know his answer.  
"Um... Well I thought if I told her, she would tell everyone else, and then the entire school would know."

"But you realise now she thinks you're single, and she's not going to leave you along. Plus if Gouenji finds out, he's either going to be angry or heartbroken," Kidou explained.  
"Oh... Crap..." Endou said with a shocked expression, before grabbing Kidou by the shoulders.  
"What am I going to do?! Gouenji is going to be so mad!" Endou yelled while shaking Kidou.  
"Endou! Calm down!" Kidou said, trying to free himself from Endou's grip. "Look, panicking like a maniac isn't going to solve anything. We just need to think things through carefully. Gouenji doesn't know anything about all of this, so tomorrow you go and see Chanel, and tell her you are seeing someone. If she asks who, just say it's someone from another school, ok?"  
Endou took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok. Thanks Kidou. You always solve everything."  
"Don't worry. Happy to help a friend in need."  
"Oh and by the way, you said before you'd 'seen this behaviour before'. What did you mean by that?"  
"Because that's the exact way you acted around Gouenji when you realised you liked him," Kidou explained.  
"What?! I did not act like that!" Endou said in denial.  
"Yes you did," Kidou said. "It was quite funny actually."  
"Oh shut up Kidou!"

**Ok chapter done! So I'll be working on the next chapter in the next couple of days, but it won't be up for a bit cause tomorrow, I'll be going to Paris for a few days, and that hotel doesn't have wifi, I've checked :( but I'll be back in London in four days and I hope I'll have the next chapter done by then. So I'll see you all when I get back! See ya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! :D and I said I would update last weekend... IT WAS ALL LIES! LIES I TELL YOU! I just wanted to say sorry again. It's schools fault. But anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

_End of previous chapter_

_"Endou! Calm down!" Kidou said, trying to free himself from Endou's grip. "Look, panicking like a maniac isn't going to solve anything. We just need to think things through carefully. Gouenji doesn't know anything about all of this, so tomorrow you go and see Chanel, and tell her you are seeing someone. If she asks who, just say it's someone from another school, ok?"  
Endou took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok. Thanks Kidou. You always solve everything."  
"Don't worry. Happy to help a friend in need."  
"Oh and by the way, you said before you'd 'seen this behaviour before'. What did you mean by that?"  
"Because that's the exact way you acted around Gouenji when you realised you liked him," Kidou explained.  
"What?! I did not act like that!" Endou said in denial.  
"Yes you did," Kidou said. "It was quite funny actually."  
"Oh shut up Kidou!_

After Endou and Kidou grabbed their bags, they headed towards the front gate of the school and said their goodbyes, before leaving in opposite directions.  
After Kidou had walked about 10 metres away from the gates, his cell phone rang, showing a message from Gouenji.  
"Did you find him?"  
Kidou didn't know what to say. He had to chose his words carefully from the fact that a single misuse of words could risk Gouenji finding out about the situation Endou was in. He simply typed back, "yes I did."  
Almost immediately after sending, Kidou received another message.  
"Doing what?"  
"Just showing Chanel around."  
"Was that it?"  
Kidou didn't really want to leave Gouenji in such suspense, so he quickly sent, "how about you meet me at the front gate of the school?"

XxxxxX

About 5 minutes later, Gouenji walked out of the gates to see Kidou.  
"This is bothering you a lot more than it should be. You realise that, don't you Gouenji?" Kidou asked as Gouenji walked over.  
"It shouldn't be bothering me at all," Gouenji snapped. "I mean I trust Endou, but something about this girl being around him is just annoying me."  
"We've both only talked to her once, so you can't say you hate her," Kidou said.  
"I know that," Gouenji said with a sigh, before resting against the metal gates of the school.  
"Gouenji, what exactly don't you like about Chanel?" Kidou asked following Gouenji's actions and also lent against the metal gates.  
Gouenji looked towards Kidou. "I told you, she annoys me."  
"Ok, then 'why' does she annoy you?"  
Gouneji was about to speck, but quickly stopped, thinking about his answer.  
"That's what I thought. You don't have a reason for hating her."  
Gouenji didn't respond.  
"Well I need to go now. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Kidou said as he waved goodbye and walked away leaving Gouenji.  
"I have a feeling someone's jealous," Kidou thought to himself as he walked away.

XxxxxX

The next day, Endou cautiously walked into school, trying to avoid Gouenji until he fixed everything up with Chanel. He honestly had no idea what to say to Chanel when, or if he found her. Kidou told him what to say over text, but it was a lot easier said than done. Endou went up the flight of stairs closest to his classroom, and found Chanel texting while leaning against the lockers. Endou took a quite deep breath, and walked over to Chanel.  
"Chanel?" He called. Chanel looked up with an annoyed expression, but it quickly vanished as she realised it was Endou calling her name.  
"Endou!" She said, still putting on the sweet voice, before running over to him.  
"Chanel... There's... There's something I need to tell you," Endou said nervously.  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
"Well you see... I don't think I can spend time with you anymore," Endou said.  
Chanel immediately looked shocked. "But... Why?"

"I'm seeing someone else."  
From a shocked expression to an annoyed one, Chanel asked, "why didn't you tell me this yesterday? Who is she?"  
"Well... Um..." Endou had no idea what he was doing, but at least she thought he was dating some girl. "She's from another school."  
"What school?" Chanel firmly asked, giving Endou a serious death stare.  
"Uh..." Endou felt like she could see right through him, and she probably could with how strange he was acting.  
"Or is it, you just don't like me?" Chanel asked, instantly making herself look heartbroken.  
"No! That's not it," Endou said. "It's just that..."  
"I knew it. I knew you didn't like me," Chanel interrupted, pretending she was able to start crying, causing Endou to panic.  
"No! I was only joking really. I'm not dating anyone else. I promise. We can hang out and everything. Please just don't cry!" Endou begging.  
"Really? You were only joking?" Chanel asked.  
Endou quickly nodded. Suddenly Chanel started laughing.  
"That was a good joke. I thought you were serious for a second. Well I have to go. Bye Endou," she said before heading for the restrooms.

Endou was frozen. He had no idea what just happened.  
"Wow... You really messed up," Kidou said as he walked out of a near by classroom, having over heard everything.  
"What did I just do!?" Endou yelled in frustration. "Now she'll never leave me alone!"  
"Well what was with all of that strange nonsense you said?" Kidou asked.  
"I didn't even know when I was saying it. It just slipped out. She played with my words and I couldn't think straight. I am so dead when Gouenji finds out," Endou said, sitting down on the ground with his back against the lockers.  
"What if you just ignore her?" Kidou suggested.  
"That'll never work. She'll just end up getting me to hang out with her somehow."  
There was a long pause between the two of them. But suddenly, Kidou had an idea that could fix everything.  
"Ok, lets confirm something. Gouenji doesn't know anything about this, right?"  
Endou nodded while looking at the ground with a dale face.  
"Then why are you worrying? He can't get anger at you if he doesn't know. Why don't you hang out with Chanel a bit to make her happy, without Gouenji knowing, then just stop. If she asks you to by her boyfriend along the way, just say you want to stay friends, ok?"  
"Isn't that cheating?" Endou asked.  
"It's not like you love the girl or anything. You can just hang out with her for a bit, just as friends. Well... Sort of friends," Kidou explained.

Endou thought through the plan for a while.  
"You know, that actually might work," he said, smiling a bit. "Wow Kidou. How do you think of all of this?"  
"I'm good with strategies in general, not just with soccer," Kidou said with a small smile, before extending his hand out for Endou to stand up. Endou grabbed his hand and stood back up.  
"So this is all you have to do. Just like before, don't let Gouenji know about all of this, because he could get the wrong idea, ok?"  
"Right, but what if he sees us or something?" Endou asked.  
"You can make something up an excuse," Kidou said.  
"It's a good plan, but part of me still doesn't like it. I feel like I'm betraying Gouenji, and I could never do that."  
"And you never will do that. Look, you're head over heels for Gouenji right?" Kidou asked.  
"Of course," Endou said firmly.  
"Then don't worry. You don't like Chanel no where near as much as Gouenji, you're not dating her, and you haven't broken up with Gouenji either. So it's not cheating and you're not betraying him, ok?" Kidou explained.

"Ok... Ok I can do this." Endou said bravely.  
"That's the spirit," Kidou said.  
"Endou!"  
Endou and Kidou both turned around and saw Gouenji from the end of the corridor walking towards them.  
"I'll leaving you two alone. And trust me, everything will be fine," Kidou whispered to Endou, before turning and leaving in the opposite direction.  
"There you are. Where were you yesterday? I was looking everywhere for you after you left with Chanel," Gouenji said.  
"I was just showing her around, that's all," Endou said with a cheerful smile, trying to act as calm as possible.  
"Why are smiling so much?" Gouenji asked. "I mean I know you smile a lot, but you seem happier. Did something happen?"  
"Sort of," Endou said, giving Gouenji a quickly peak on the cheek. "Come on. Class will be starting soon."  
Gouenji followed Endou down the corridor to their classroom, deep in thought. Something wasn't right. What was it that was making Endou so happy?

XxxxxX

Gouenji found himself staring at the classroom clock, watching each second tick by, as if it had caught him in a trance. The thought of Endou being so happy ran through his mind. The way Endou smiled at him before seemed... Different... Some how. Endou was an easy person to read. Just the slightest change in his normal facial expression could tell you exactly what he was thinking. And that smile caught Gouenji's attention. It was the way Endou smiled at Gouenji when they first started going out. He smiled at Gouenji for what seemed like hours at a time, as if he wanted to show the entire world how happy he was with a smile. That kind of smile was similar to the one he gave Gouenji a while ago, yet it felt restricted, almost like he was hiding something...

Gouenji's eyes drifted over to Endou on the other side of the room, watching him write down the notes that were written on the board at the front of the class. Gouenji was thinking too much about this while situation. He felt like he was becoming paranoid, yet he couldn't shake this feeling. He trailed his eyes down the length of the room to Chanel, sitting a couple of desks behind Endou. Just what was it about that girl that he disliked? It's not the fact that she was a girl in general, because he never felt the same way around Aki or Natsumi. It was just, Gouenji felt that Chanel was too 'friendly' when it came to being with Endou.

The class bell went for the end of class, and everyone began talking with friends and peers and leaving the classroom, while Gouenji was motionless, continuing to stare at Chanel as she stood up. He followed her with his eyes as she walking to Endou.  
"Endou," she called when she was standing beside Endou's desk.  
Endou looked up. "Oh hey Chanel," he said.  
Before Endou could say anything else, Chanel grabbed his hand and tugged him out of his chair, marching towards the door with him in tow.  
"Wha... Where are we going?" Endou asked.  
"It's break, so lets go talk and stuff," she said, before completely pulling him out of the classroom, leaving only Gouenji to himself.

Gouenji's P.O.V

I felt like I was going insane. She was annoying me to the core, and I didn't even know her that well. What was going on with me? Well I couldn't just sit there when Endou was with that girl, so I stood up and quickly went to see if they were still in the hall. I saw them near the end of the hallway about to walk down the stairs, hand in hand with Chanel still dragging Endou behind her. I had to see what was so important for her to be dragging Endou along like that, so I ran after them, making sure not to be seen.

XxxxxX

They stopped and sat under one of the large trees just on the grass right next to the school soccer pitch. I quickly hid behind another tree near by, close enough to hear them, but far away enough to not be seen. He first heard Chanel speck.  
"Hey Endou. I just want to say thanks."  
"For what?" Endou replied.  
"For helping me get used to this school, like showing me around, and hanging out with me and stuff," she said sweetly.  
"Oh, no problem. It was my pleasure," Endou said happily with a big smile. I gritted him teeth. That smile was one of the reasons I feel for Endou. And now he's giving it to someone else!  
"No really Endou. If you weren't here I would be lonely," she sulked, as she rested her head on Endou's shoulder.  
I gripped the truck of the tree so hard my hands went white. I wanted to go over there and just kick her away from him. How dare she do that!

Normal P.O.V

Gouenji suddenly realised what he was thinking. Why was he so mad? Like Kidou said yesterday, this was bothering him a lot more than it should be. He needed to calm down and realise that Endou could do what he liked. Gouenji loosed his grip on the truck of the tree and looked at both Endou and Chanel again. They looked happy together. Gouenji could have never done that with Endou in public, everyone would had just looked at them like they were some freaks. Maybe it was best for Endou to be with her. Maybe it was best... To move on... And let Endou be happier with someone else.

Gouenji turned and started walking away with his head down to the ground. Kidou was walking in the opposite direction and greeting Gouenji once they were closer together.  
"Hey Gouenji," Kidou said, not getting a responses from Gouenji as he continue past Kidou.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, stopping Gouenji from walking any further.  
"That." Gouenji replied firmly, pointing behind himself. Kidou looked and saw the same sight of Endou and Chanel under the tree. Kidou was speechless. He know it wasn't what it looked like, for he know how Endou felt about all of this. Kidou quickly turned to tell Gouenji the same thing, but he had continued to walk away towards the main building.  
Kidou watched as Gouenji disappeared into the building, before he quickly turned around and basically marched to Endou and Chanel.  
"Endou," Kidou said strictly.  
"Hey Kidou," Endou said, standing back up happy to have Chanel off his shoulder.  
"Gouenji saw you just then. And trust me when I say this, he got the wrong idea from its all," Kidou said.

Endou eyes widened in shocked.  
"Wait... Do you mean..." Endou started.  
Kidou simply nodded.  
"Oh god..." Endou said before beginning to sprint towards the main school building, leaving Kidou and Chanel.  
"What have I done?" Endou thought.

**Second chapter done! Yay! Sorry if the ending seemed rushed. And I'm sooooooooooo this was so late. I kept everyone waiting :P soz!  
Ok so my semester exams are in two weeks time, so study mode activated (sadly :( ) and I won't be able to update for a while. Plus at the end of the school year, I have to give in my iPad with has all my fics and ideas on it! NO WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT IT? So I really don't know when I'll be updating again :/ hopefully I'll have the next chapter of Lost Trust up before I give in my iPad. But who really knows. So for now, I'll say goodbye, and until next time!  
HAVE A GOOD DAY! OR REST OF THE WEEK! (I don't know... :D)**


End file.
